


4'33"

by azurefishnets



Category: 4'33" - John Cage (Song)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurefishnets/pseuds/azurefishnets
Summary: An aleatorically-composed tribute to John Cage's seminal work.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	4'33"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [republic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/republic/gifts).



р͎̗̻̩̙͌͂̎ͣ͆̽о̷̑̌̋̏͛̔̈́з̩̣͚̇̓̅́̆т̗͆̉ͭ͗̂ͩ͊а̓̿͟ͅш͐̒̏ͩ̈у̥̣̬͎̍ва̳͎͙̰̺̽т͉̤̱̻͔̮͂ͬ̂ͭͮ͗и̵̪͙̞̋͒̄̎ͦ̆ ̺̖͕̠̥̥̎ͪ̉ẻm̞̪̻͚̘͚̼ͥ̈́̀͝ǒ̔̎ͥͭ̈́͘t̞̱͍̹̭͆ͤ̍ͨi̧̱̗̳̙̞ͅo̱̞͙ͨ͛̊̚n̞̹͈̙̰̠̾̍̓ͥ̉ͤ ̣̻̤͚͍ͩ͋̕п̓͛̎̐̇ͥр͇̺̜͍̥̄̏ͣ͗̈́̈̉ͅи̠̮̞ͣͪз͎͙̮̟͖͕̃́̎н̴̙ͣа̪̼͇̘̻̪͉̍̄́ͮͦч̙ͦ͆̇͂̚и̠̻̬̘͉͇͎ͦ̅ͮ̉͘т̰̘̱͛̎̐͒̇ͯ̚и̃̃͛҉̲̣̞̻͚̥ ͗͊̂̇ͬͯ͐g̴̣ͦ̃ẹ̢̭̉̓ͩ͐̎ͦ̈́g̫̓̍̿̑̽͡n̢̯̪͕͎͍̞̅ ͗̅҉̯̲̗̖͔f̶͋̍ͮͤ̀̑͆ä̫͓͓͚ͯ̿̂͑̏ͤ̐e̱̗̯̺̦͍̐rd̥̥͙͖͈ͮe̫͉̥̪̟͕͌ͬͣ͒́͒g̮͖̎̚ ͑̃͆҉̠͓̬̭͓̝p̥̝̬͍͎̣͇͊ͪ͂h̴̯̏̌́̐ͯ͋i̺͓̱̘͖͇͊̿l̞̤͋ͧ͆̂ͩ̊̕ò͕̫͉̜͎͚̳̌ͫ̕s̉̉͊̈̚͞o̡̿̌ͭͨ̚p̳̮͙̠̣̭ͣͯ̂h̩́͜y̴͓̯̲̣̳ͬͬ̍ͯͮͧͭ ̭̭̃ٿ̫̮̐ͦ̌ͧ͒͢ئ̴̥̰̹̳͎̒̾͑ي̢̳̬̖ͤ̃ͪ̆͐̅͋ ͙͎̪͈̲̐͆̈̍̾ͮ̄ٿ̰̳̬̤̰̣̜ͬو̬̗̤̳͒ͪ̀͆̆ͩ͡ ͈̗͛̋ͫͤ̊͠p̷̦̜̳̬̣̥̪͒ͭ̈̀ä̮́ͮl̝͈͙̪͕̪̐̆̿ͥ͊͠c̝̮͔͇̩̥̔̓͆o͙̞̜̣̹̱̣͐ͮ̅s̳̖̮͎̻̤c̛͙e̘̬͍͚ͪ̇̑̚ṉ̾̉̒̇͠i̴͚͚̩͚̼̼͊̃ͥ̈́̋̌ͫc͈̘͕͉͍̝̅͋ͬ͋̂͝ǫ͈̤͒̐̈̑̋ͤ͛ ̧͚̰̻̤̟͖͓̓c̵͕͚̺̩ͭe͉͔̝̿̃̋ͭ͢l̳̭̯̼̯ͫ͌̿ͮ͆̓͠l̺̣̀̎̾ͬ ͈̘̫̾̑ͫ͗̅ͪ͂͘a̛̤͓̮͓ͨͮg̢̘͉͍̣̲͎̦ͣ͒̑ͦͤ̆è̫̺̌͠n͍̱̯͖͈̙ͅc̢̥̺̖͛ͪͧ̔̓͒ŷ̓ͫͭ̆̏҉̹̺̘̩ ̛͕̩d̵̰ͮ̌a͗w̸̫̳͕̰̱̤̖̌e̪̭̰̞̎̍͗͂͐̍͗t͓̭̳̩̤͞ͅk̼̥ͬͭ̒̊i͎̼ͦ͊̔ri̷̿ͥͬ͋̏nͨ͋̽̆͂ͥͧ͜ ̤̫̝͈̄ͣ̊͢ͅt̰̣̼̣͎͗́ã̠͚̯̘̲̩͈̍̆͌̂̌̎ŭ͎̗̠̄͛͋ͅga̰͛ͪ̿ ͉̆̄i̡͌́̚n͓̺͍͙̳ͫ͊̉̚ͅo͙̫̬͔ͨ͆͌͐ͪ̋̽b͇̱͔̠͚̄̓̍ͯ̌ͅu̯̳̯͈̙̫̇ͅn̷͓̲̝̯̲̓ͭͥ̎̿͋̄g̸͓̠̘͓̖̝̊̔o͈͚̝̠̘̿ͤ͒̎z̤̥̤͘î̤̼̾ͬ ̝̮̭̠̩ͧ͘lͨ̍ͩͨ̽͊ͮư̰̊̀ͬͤ̑̇͐ć̦̮̑͗͑ͧͫę̮̥̳ ̣̗̹ͮ̄̓̌s̶̰̝̲͎̬͔̳ͦͩc̫͚ͦ̑e͐̚͞ṇ̰̘͎̘̞̖̆ͬ͠e̼̐̒͛ ̒҉ڏ͙͕͍̭̂̈͐̾ͥͅس̬̱̳͎͉͐ͮ̂̓ͤ̆ͨͅ ̜̮ͥ̽̑̈́ͭͦ͠g̰̉̌͒r͊ͫ̃a̖̙̞̝͐̍ͨ̓̽̐͘ͅdu̦̦̪a̠͈̐ͬͥ̿̽̌͘ͅd͔̣̰̬̝̠̣ͪ́̅͟o͖̘̱̼͚̱ͩͫ̌ͬ͛ͫͮ ̡̩ͯ̏͂̾g̙̱̺̭̀ͣͩͤ̉̾o̤v̸̟̭̤̺̘̗̎͗̅͑̓̾̏e͈̪ͨ͆̒͋͒̈r̙̙̪ͬn̢̖̖ͣͪ̇̾̌m̗̌̈̉ͩͮ͑e̜̰͈̬̻̺̤̐ͧ͌̋̎nͣ̀t̢̪̼̻͔͇̟̿ͯ ͏͚̺c̳͈̫͙̐ͫ̿i̐҉t̨̙̪ͪͣ̈́y̗̤͙̯ͨ ̺͉̭̤ͪl̮̺̖̫͓̞͎ͦ̽ͭ̾a̗̗͉̓̿ẃ̥̖̠̯͈͖ͭ ͓̹̹͓ͧ̄͑̄ͥ͘b̝ͨ̀a̻̦̱̙̕ş̷̻̖̭̯̘̈̎ͅl͕̭̮̖̮̺̗͗ͥ̔ͨ̀́a̤ͮ̅̉̈́̓̄͂m̥͔͗ͫ̐a̲̬͙͇͙ͯͩͥͪ͜q͖̒̀̈̎͐̋ͩͅ (cough)

و̷̞͕͇͊̒͛ͩ͂̾ر̣ͬ̋̓̎̂ͬج̨̇ͪ̿̆̊̚̚ا̛͚͎͕͓ͥ͌͒̔ئ̡͚̰̹͈̭̖̳̂̋͌̎̍̒ي̪ ͙̺̽̓̑ͩ̎d͓̭̦̮̗̩͉ͯͩ͢e͕̰̮v̬̥̬̌̉͐j̘̣͑̿͛̿͒̄̆ê̫͙̹̝͍ͩ̑͛̃͐͗b̻͎̞̞̲ͯ̏͊͛͋̚͜è̞͖̌r̼̘͕͉ͮ̒̿͑̉d҉̫̩a̬̲͙̻̳̹̔̍͢n̾͢ ͈͎͔̝͚͈͉ͮ調̈整͉̹͙̉̀͌ͫ ̟̯̻̠̠͒͛ͨͩ̒͂͘突̠͎͒̕出ͪ͗̄̓ͫͦ҉͚̱ ̩̤͗̌ͩͩ͗ͥท̶͇̻̘͙̣ͥ̎ͩา̓̍̾̾͂͆͗҉̟͉ง̷̳̠̻͈̩ͪ̇ͩ̍ͅต̏ͤ͑͏̖̼͉̲ะ̤̥̱̙́̉ͤͨ͡ͅว͇̩̥ͮ͌ͫ̌ͯ̽̆ั̣͍̟̬̖̘̅͂̔̏̋͠น̸ͤ́͋ͮͫ̓อ̨̹อ̯̰̙̪̣̜̤ͤ͘ก̵̘͎̬͙ͧ ̴͙̣͆ก͈̔͆ͮ̇ล̵͙̍͆̈́ั̧͖̘͊ว̳̹͎͇̩̲͕͐̑͆͑̏̒̀ ̘̤̤เ̵͕̯̮͔̬͈ͤͪ̈̾ป͕ͥ็̪̱̖̉̒̀̃͝น̲ป͑͛ͥ̽ͧ̌҉ร̱̣͚͖̒̍͢ะ͎̗̬̖̤͌̉̎͐ͅโ͇͉̻̪͉͎̘͂̔͒̌͆ͫ̃ย̢͎̑ͯͬͪ̌ช̘̍ͦน̣̬̘͕͇̞̖͌̉͌̕์̻͚ ͔͓ͮ̎ͤ̅͋̚̕ ̸̧̳̜̤̣̠͔̹̪͙̅̍͘͜ͅv̶͖̳̜͔͖̱̦̳̎̈́̽̔͌̍̆̀͊̍͠͝͝a̵̢̨̢̨̤̼̜̻̹̼̺̦̫̭̫͑̋̏̎̀̂̇̃̐̀̓͝͝ṟ̶̢͓̜̘̗̣̠̳͎̭̾̾̊̇̚i̴̮̘̫̟̒̀̓͆̌̋̋̚͠͠ờ̴͖̻̲͑̈́̓̂͆͊̏̕ȗ̷̡̯̰̘̖͉͕̲͔͎̯͉̌̽̒͑̈͊̂̔̀͗̕s̸̢̭͔̣̣̪͔̆͝ ̴̢̬̭̙̜̙͕̗̺̳̓̇͑͌̋̏̂̈́ u̵͔͓͉̗͍͇̳̇̏͑͗̂̅͊̚ͅl̵̡̡̧̞̬̰̻͙͕̟̬̖̪̣͈̔͗͛̆̽̏̒̚i̶̡̧̨̡̨̫̰͙͖̠̫̳̫̙̽̊͐͒́́̊̕̚g̶̮̰͇͕̫̤̽̈̈́́̓̇̉͠͠ë̵̡̬̲̪̙͕̤̤̣͖̦̤́̃͊͆͜ ̴͙͇͛̚ͅ i̷̛̲̳̲̪̹͔̖͓̙̤͙͚̓͊͂̒͑̋̓̓̊͛̓͘ń̶̢̨̝̫̖̳̪̬̥͇̙̮͍͛͘͝t̴̢͚̹̠͙͔͈̰̪̦̰̲̺͙̗̔͛̄̇͆̋̎̍͝͝ẽ̷̳̣̟̻͎͔̑̃̚r̸̹̱̗̲̙͙͓͇͓̩̗͍͌̎̒̓͑̾̊͛͝ň̸͓̬̲̈́͊̆́̾̿̇̄͘ͅa̸̧̢͖̬̣͓̳̰͒͐̉͂͋̆̑̍̐͝͠͠ ̵̡̡̪͙̙̔̾̇͋͘̕͘ ا̷̢̺̺̲̊̈́̏͂ڏ̴̨͇̦̓̂̾̒̀̋̇̆̇̐͂̐̎̀͘ا̷̧̘̬̺̗̻͍͔̩̣͓̻̘̑̉͂̒̆̀̽̌م̵̠͙̘͓̞̘̝̘̑͠ͅ п͔̙̹̒̚͟оͯ̅гͨ̏͗͛̄̐̽о̼͙̤̙͈̭н͒̉̔и̖̦̠̦ͩ ͨͨͣ͒̽̊҉в̜̖͇͎̂̓ͩ͐̚и͚͈̥̟͕͎б̝̱͚̬̮́̀͋̔р̯͕̰̱͇̔͂̓̏͂̒ӓ́̈́̽ͯͮ҉̙̜̪̳̼͕̣т̝̦͙͇̈́̀̒̓ͨͨ͛и̦̰̣̟̦̐ͧͬͤ ̩͙̤͔̼̺͙̍̀̐̔́̊̇ẑ̮͜é̞̍́͛̊̿x̶̖͎̹m͙̬̻̪̩̱̮̒͑̔̿͒̓k̩͎̩͔̅̽̓͌̚i̲̦͈͔͚͔͟r͊͞i͋ͤ̃͝n̟̣͇̦̺͂̇̈̂̈ͭͬ͢ ̛̟̝͚̐̊ͩ̈u̝͇͈͔̗ͥ̍y͈͎̺̠̫͚͖̌̇̾ͬͨ̌ğͣͧͣ̅̉ư͙̞̼͍ň̩̩͑͊̎l̼̻̞͍͙̓ͭͭͤ͆̋̊a̜ͥ̓͛̆̃̏͒͘ş̻̟̤̳̹̯ͪ͑̆̌ͦ̅͘ͅm͆̍̑ͯ̇͒ā҉̫̟q̶͓̟̖̬ ̪ͥ̚t̬̦̼̺̬̽͑ͣ͒̅u͓̫͗ͥ̊ͬ̋͑l̙͓ai̾҉̻͉͇̼͔͈ ̰ͮ͢t̖͍̱̜͗͗ͨͅr̻͓̙̭͍͉ͣͤ͐ͨaͬͮ͋̎ͪ̅d́҉̬i̯̭̠̲̼͆͝t̜͖ͭ͛i̘̯̝̫̯̪ͅo̙̥ͧn̵̬̠̰̠̙͂̏̔͛ͧ̽́ͅ ̱͈̖͍͚̜̒ͩ̐ŝ͎͓̺u̟̪̱͍c̠̹̯͌̀̇ͩc̓e̩͍̝͓͚͚͖s̞͇̳̰̩̩̲̽s̭͓͕ͪ ̛̬̻̘̩ͬ͂̓̿̏ͥs̸̪͎̹̻̿͋ͨi̪͌͛ȑ͓͎̹̔̊ ̱̱͍̱ͤs͔̎̓̎̾ͬͩa͕̻̯̠̝ͩ̂̀̒ͥqͣ̇͐͊̚ů̫̼͉̼͚̗̤ͭ̇̑̚ȩ͉̗͆̾ͨ͊̏ͩ̎ ̜̫͛r͂̋í̛ͮ̃ḟ̛̯̙͕̊̾̅͑ͨ̽å̛̐͗ͬͯ̽s̶̎̿̄ẗ̙̜̻̫́̔̊̈ ̵̩͈͎͖ͧ͐̊ͤ̑́ͭa̳̫͙ͨ̈́̆̽͋̂m͎̥̻̰͍̹ͭ̀̏ͦͧ͗ͣ͢h͈̎ͩa͓̗̰̔̀ͩ̌̅͠r̷̖͍͍̹̦̪̲͛a͇͐ș̻å̧̳̫͇̿͊͗c̟̻̜͈ͅh͍͙̣ͫ̀̕ ̹ͮ̍̎͑ͭ̓͑a͇̫ͯc͈̯̔͆c̶̫̞̹͈̑̀̇͌̆ͮļ̮̪ͮ͛̇u̶͎̟̼ͭͪ̈́ͮ̐̅d̟̩̹ͯͬ͆͡e̮̘͈͔ͤ͗͊r̥̲̂̈́ͥe̖͖̐̎̓̅ f̶aʻ̟͍̬͡ͅa̭̰͖̼̣̩͋͐ͪ̋̀͗͒l̿͋ͭä̠̺̣̼̪̙́͢v͓̬̘̹͔ͯ̀ͯ̍̾́͒e̳͍̹̼͇̜̠͂ͬļ͕̩̓͗̽͑̂̍ͣa̵̗̙̋͗͋v̶̮̼̣̖͓̋ͨe̻̹͉ͨ̌ ̨ͭâ̷̹̖ḏ̣̼̲̻͐͡e̢̜͍̯͔̠̜ͨͫͮͦ͆ͣmͤͪ҉̺̩̟̼̰p͕̲̗̬̪̱ïͯͧ̋e̛̮̟͕̩̥̺̯ͪͯͪ͗͌̚r̙̟̽͆ͮ̂͆͆̄ě̞̓̅͋͛͝ ̡͎ͭ̿͊̇ͪs̎̏ͩ͋̽̂ẗ̠͇̙̘̦̪̒͒͊̈́o̱͉̫̪͑̚̕r̩͂ͤ͊̂̊͜y͇̥̦̱͍̬̏̍͝ͅ ͪe͍̳̫͎̩̰ͩ͐̚͟n̙̝͖̮̬ͥ͊̂̒͑̕e̗̭̝͂ͧ͘r̪͚̬̜̈́̂ͯ͊̿̽̆͞ͅg̮̞̙͈̥̘̓͌̋ỳ̼͇̺̐ͅ ̹͈̥̖͉̊͊̾͌ป̮̹̉ร̫̟̪̹͓͑ะ̰̲̪ส̲̠̻̲̬ͨ̕บ̡̩̩̖̬̦͓̑͑̏̄͐ͅค̝̼̼̃̽̓̃̀͛ͅว̘͔̬͉̥̜̹ͩ͐̍า̜͔̙̻̤̘ม̟͎̘͌̋͡ส͔̯͔͖̯̙̤̈ͬำ̨̣̲͚͔เ͚̘͚͓̬̺͚ร͓̟͕̟͖͉̋็̪̻̟͓̣จ͔̜͎͓͛̐̾̓͢ ͙͉͇̻͓ͧ̈ͯ̓ e̻̱̭̦̊̀̑ ̴͇̼̻̥ͤ組̮͎̭̬̹͋̃̇ ̜͇̘͖̟͈̩̍̍̽͋͌ͫ̌i̛̟̙͌͂̇͆n̬͖ͅs͈ͧ͒ͤu̮̼͙̝̫̠͓ͣ́̎ͣ̒r̠̎a̫̺͚̖͎͙͙͛ņ͙͓͕̫ͥ͂ͪͅc̺̠̤͎̾̇ê͉͛ s̙̮̎͌̄͆̀a̶̮̥͋ͥ̒̍m͍̔̇þ̹̗̝̲͇̙̣̇̂ͣ̑ͮ̽͢y͗͂̀͛̈́́҉͈̭̟̜k̮̲͑͋̆͊ͥͯ͞k͔̓͋̋̎̃͐̚͞j̧̭̦̈ͩ̆̇̅ͮͫą̝̭̮̝̰̯̩̏̏ ~~(is this what’s supposed to be happening?)~~ **(ssshhhh)**

̣̞͉̟̮̞̑͋ͮȅ͖̞̭̗́͂n̵͈̼̤͎t̥̹̲͈͆h͔͙͎̹̊ͤͦ͞u̩͖̺͔̘̼̾͊̿ͩ͒ͪͯs̸̳͍͚͙̞̩̻i̸̲̜ͧ͋a͊̋҉̫̼̤sͦͯ̿ͭ҉mͨ̿̚ ͍̞̤͓͙̼ͬ̈́̑ͬ̐͘w͎̮̦ͪͫ͛͒ͪa̛̱͚̺̤͉ͪͯͤ̈́͆̏r͍̯̫͆n̸͉̞̥̐i̱̭͕̘̦̓͘n̎̅̉̃́ͦ̚͘g̤̖̜̹͖͗̑̄ ͔̑ͯͨ̆̾g̷̪͙̪̥̖̈́̌̂̉̾̓ͅi̦̻̐̋̑͂ͬ̓ͅͅr̨̩͇̥̗̝̳l̸͖̗̠̼͍̗͍͌͂ͨ͂f̶̹̙̖͕͙̌͐̑̊̉̂r̤̞̣͇̺̝̘͒î͖̼̥̘̼͉̈́ͬ͌͠e̩̋̆n̸̥̞ͨ̒͑͛͋ͯd̼̦̠̈̔͑ ̛̹̓w̤͂̌̽̃̾̽ͥọ̜̳̱͌ͦ͑ͪ̔͌m̫̼̻̝͖̰͑̌ͯ̓̑͌a͒҉͔̩n̶̠̣̺̺̫̑͗̓͑̓̄̊ ͔̻休̞̬͓̻͋̽̈́̎̈́息̞̘̂̈ͨ͊́ ̷̲ͨت̨̝̟̹͍̝̪͑̔̓ͅو̛͆ͧ̿ج̎̂͊́̓̑ͩه̮͔͇̒ͤ͗ͤه̷̜̯͕͍̹͐ͦ͑̎͊ͦ ͩ̈̃ͥ͋͋̚b͍͈̳̟̫̘͎̎̇̉̒̄̎ṷ͂t̝̏͑ĥ̿ͫͮ̾ͯ̐ą̱̳̯̤̊t͓̼͔̺͍̹hͪͤͯ͜ͅa̲̹̺k̝͇̮̹̲̜ͥ̒̓a̝̣̫͑͐ͦ ͓̞̭͍ͫ͐͟e̮̼ͦͭu͉̱̠̬̗̤̗̚͝-̖̙̱̫̰͈͎c̛̩̰ͯ̓̎̌ͧͥ̒o͓̪̰͖͉͔̒ͩ̃̓͛͡l̟̜ͩt̥̞͌ͫa̐̈ͭͯ̚͘c̠̜͚͓͊ͮͬͧ͂h̻̥̺͈̠̹̬ͦ͋̿ ̲̮͇̣͈̜͎ͩ̽ͤ͑̑̄̌m͙̒̆o̢͍̱̰̺͎̱͈ņ͔̤̂͋̂́ͅt͈̻̟̪̭̉̐͋͡h̗̯͑ ̂͆ͧ̋r̼̬ͣ̃̈́̽ͫ͗̓a͓͙͔̣͍̽ͭ͐̀c̻̿c͇̗̦̙̲̱̅̏ͯͩ̃o̾̓̈̍҉̲̪̘g̞̯ͩ̐̾l͕̼͚̓ͧi͒ͅẹ͙͆̓ͦ̑ͣŗ͔͙ͫ̎̂ͣ̍͋e̜̜͎͓̘̻̕ͅ ̤̳̪̻̪̳̺s̱̖̩̭̭̘ǫ̫̳̍̌͑ͯͤ͗͌l̷͛ͫͦe̺͖̱͔ͫ̓̅͢c̴̹͉̣̤̙͓ͫa̦̅͆͂ͤ̍͘ ̷̩̯v̗̟̳̳̺̞i̗͉̖̼͕̗̞ͬ̃ͨ̂ͥḑ̗͂ͦͪ͒e̬͇̞͙̪o̲̩̻̅̈̍͟ ̥̰͔̗͖͙ͫͪ̋̊ͩ̃̌в̱͖̻̳͙̲ͪ̒ͣ̋̿̑и͙̪͍̮̦̮̓̈ͨр̙͙̚͘ͅі͎̝̣̤̟̥ͥͦш̥̥̮̬̺̅̔͑̿ͫи͑̉͌̍ͣ̚҉̣̻т̖̻͉̖̝̘ͫͯ͛̽̂̓и͖̬̂̓ͭ̈́̎̐͢ ̟̤̽ͬ̓́ͣ̍ͤé̠̻̞̟̲̫̅͜ͅm̴̪̫̪͒͐͒ͤͮo͍̱̮͋̍ͪ̏ͯ͊̔ṱ̣͚͙͔̺̾͊i͉̭̝̺͐͊́̅̓͒ͅŏ͙n̢ạ͓̰̘̭̱̐͌͆l̖ͤ̔ͥ ͑ͫ̂̉ẗ̯͍̹̥̠́̉ͮ̇̐̚h̗̹̫̆̇a̘̋̂̇͘ͅĺ̖̤̝̬̣̹͙̑̏ͤi̿a̺͕ͥș̗̫̟̰͐ͫͅ ̵̼͓̭͕̪̠͖̿̑ͫ͑͋̿̄e̷̤̓ͬ̿ͅvò̳̙ͣ͌̒̔̋͛ļ͕ͣu̼͍̹͉̩ͪ̇ç̴ͪ͛̾ͬãͩͨ̆ỏ ̻͔͚̱̰̳ͣͩ̈́̉ͅf̨͙̻̗̠ͮ͌ĕ̯͒͋̕l͙̻̜̹̔̎ͫ̅́̂͜i̲̝̟̯̮ͭͤ̈ĉ̺͙̈ȧ̜̠̦ͣ͊ͩ̾ͧ̚ ̢̗̝̘̪̬̘̅k͎̙̀n̴͔̯͚̮̜͍̔͂̾ǒ̻̤̦͔̩̰̺̉̌̽͗͛w̒ͧ͛̈́͝lͥ͏͈̱ͅe͓̝̚͜d̲̬̬ͥ͋ͨ̓̾͜g̰̭̠̱͓̟̤͂̄e͕͍̫̭͔̮̍ ̰̦͖͉̟t̜̗͚͓͈ͦͯͫ͠r̙͛ͬ̅͂̐̒̉à̮͈̈́̄̒̓͋̎͢ḓi͔̬̗̘̭͕͖͑̋ͨ͋̃͢c͓͊͜ī̒̃̂́ͬ̒ǎ̶̔̐̏ͩ ̤a̭ͥ̊͑ͮ̆ð͓͚̞ͤͥͬ̐̄l͢a̦͓̠͂͗͢ð͚̬͆ͯͫa̝̟̝̳͉̍ͨ̽ͮ̚ ̅ͣͥͤ͌̈́͞c̭̬͔̔̾ͧō̢ͧ̈͆ͨ̒̋r̖͕̱͉͍͖̓̿̊ͅan̛̮͖̮̝̳̠̔͐̚a̯̱͔̬̼͖̯̎̾̇̇ͦ͒r͈̳̙̱̭̒ ̘̐̈̚m̧̙̙̼͔̥͕̍̔̌̾ạ̣͓̯͌͗̔s͔̤̘͕̯̠͞s̈́ͤ̌̄́ͤi̝̣̘̘̳̝̗͆ͨ̽ͤͮ͠v̶̦̖̜̽ͮͧͤ͗ ̳͍͓̬̠͑集̪͍̬̤̭̻͋ͪ̀̓ͬͮ合̡͆ͧ̀͒͂͒ ̷̄̄ͩ̃͆̚n̤ͧͪͫ̌ͮő̞̹̟͈͓͛͐͗̓̊̚͢f̜͙̮̹̬̊̂̍ơ̟̦̭̎̃͋͒̆͒̂i͇̩̟̦ͤ̐͌̏ḁ͎̫̳̱͙̓̿͑̇̉̍ ̖͉͕̪̳͍̱ͧ̆ท̣ͧ́͗̐̽า̰̄ง̝̖̰̊ͩก͑ͩ̐ͬา̸͍̯̻̱̮̏̌ͭͅร̪̯̪แ̦̹̝̄พ̟͙̤̎̀͌́ท̊͏̹̯̺͓͈̖ย͖̦̣͎̳͎̘̈̈́์̂̇̑ͤ ̝̗̘̰̟͂̇ͪ̓ͩใ͍̗͛̒̿ͩ̾̿͝ห͇̖͓͚ญ่̜̮͍̪̝͆ͦ̒̄̑̚ ̙̘̥̾͌เ͉̖͗ข̵้͍̤̜̥̹̼̩̫̺̻̿̄̄͑̈́ͦ͘ม̟͒ͮ͛͒́͆͘ง̨̝̝̘̩ͣ̀ว̖̯̩͖͎̯̭͒͗̕ด̈́̄̓̒͊ͫ͝ ̫̞̥̹̥s̷̨͓̤̪̜͖̝͇͉͎͚̼̺͖̻͑͆o̵̢̼̠̭͎̺̳͎͍̙͇͌̈͋͒͗͝l̸̢͙͔̲̪͕̳͉̞͚͎̅̈́̏̿̏̐̄͆͒̔̋͝͠ȩ̷̡̡̞̥̫͈̬̭̬͇͛͗̏͂̎̔͒͆͋͂͘͜͠ͅͅc̸̡͕̜̙̹̞̝̒͆͊̚͜ȧ̶̢̢̫͙̯͕̱̳̬̍ͅ ̸̢̬̲͚͖͇͎͖͙̳̞͙͙̓̐́͒̐̍̈̂̑̈̕͘͜͠v̢̺͚͊͆ͥa̩̼͓ͯ̑ͭͯͦ̚̚r͉͉̘̖͆i̛̠̯͔̞̝͖̣ͫ̌̈͂ͩó̪̦̓ͬṳ̓̓s̝̳̰̯͇̈́ͤ͂̅ ̴̼u̵̻̻̳̽lỉ͕͇̖̦̯̪̥͆̍̈̆͝g̡͕̭̲͕ͦ̑̈́͑̓e͇̼̩̹̞̒ͦ̔ͣ̆ ̬̠͗̄ͦ̐̚ͅi̗̩͉̳̻̱̩̇̓̔͗ͪn̨̹̘̹̪̰̖ͧ͋́ͫ̍ͨ̓t̫͚̬̥͔̗ͅẹ͇͙ͧͣṛ̆̉͂n̗̋a̟͂ͦͩ ͗͋̑̑ͫ̚͠ا̺̝ڏ̵̲̫͇͕̗ͣͩ͛̃ا͕̤̓̿̔͐͡ͅم̈́͐͗̓̋ ̸̬̣̮̟͈̍̒ͨ͐ͧÄ̺͍̪ͣ̅ͤl̳t͖̠̗̋̐̾́̽̕ͅͅo̼͇̰͔̰̭ͪ͑̈́͞ ̦̤̫̱͎͋̇̂͢ͅb͉̍̍͊̎͌̄̚e̫̱̟̼̝ò̲͇̬̘̦̤̓̒͌̉ ̠̼̥̣͓̪̎̽̇ͅน่̼͍͍̘̻͚̠̒̂͑͋̀͑̈͏̜̠̝͓̻า̸͍͔̰̲̬ท̞͍̬͓̱͖̦ͯ̈́͛ึ̵่̡̰̘͉͎̲̖̦̘̫̳͉̰͋͒̄ง̭͙̄ ̵̰̘̭̬̰̃ͪͫ̔͊̂ต͎̰͍̐ͨ̓̏ั้͉͙ง̝͉͐̔̾ค͓̲̖̩͚̖̯̉̊͑̓ͥ͆̚ร͔̰̖̟͈̲̮ͥ̍ͯ͋̔ร̣͔̍͘ภ̼͓͍̩ͅ์͔̯͇̥͓̜̌͑̅͑ ̠̣̯̣͕͔̖ͫ̾ͩ̅ͤ̄͟เ̼̣͕̗̳ͫ̏ͪ͂̈̐ห̐ͤ͆มา̿̐͊͆ͣ̊͢ะ̗̞͙̘̜̆ͅͅส̞͈͚̤̻̥ม͉̹͓̩͞ ̳͕̠͉͟п̷̡̰̤͎͚͑̃̒͋́̅̎̔̌͗͛͂̋̚͝о̸̢̡̪̣̙̠̫̹͎̤̻͓̂̅͋͂̍̇̔̚̕͘̚̕͠в̷̛̟̫̹͂̇̄͗̈͐͌͛͋͋̚͝ӧ̶͚̟͉̝͈̬̠̫̻͖͚̜͔́̅̔̂̀̈́̂̅̇̇͊͐̃͘̕д̸̨̛͕̾͗͋͒̃͂̽͂͑͌̚͠и̴̥̠̤̼͕͎̺̌̄͆̈́̋͘т̸̟̪͎̙̘̲͔̺͛͋ͅи̶͍̔͊͌̌͌с̸̧͚̤̲͈̟̰̺̼̭͇̒̔̇̐̑͜͝ь̸͕̩̦̝̓͒͋̓̎̊̃̏͛͝ ̶̻̗̦͖̜̮̺̘̟̼̦̬͈̹̌̽͛̒͊̑͒͘sͥ͏̘i̋̽͠t͈͔̭͗̎̒̓ͧ̆u͓͚͓̮͙͊̌̐ͩ͗̅ā̰̦̬͎̹͚̣t̫̻ͦ̈́̑͞ͅͅî͙̜̠̱̖ͪͦ̆ͧ̄̕o̳̊̎́̑̇͘n͓̠̤̞̯ ̝͍̟͇ͤ̌̅ͩͨͩ̆h̰̤͇ͩa̭ḷ̩̟̪́ͧ̓̊l̷̻̭͖̬͔̝̱͒̄ͨͦ ̸̬̼͙̞͔̾ͯ̂ v̷̡̥̯̞̆̓̀͗͜͝ą̶̺͈͔̗̹̟͙͇̬͍̹̱̙̉̀̄͛̀̅̿̚̚ͅr̸̯͔̼͍̀̊i̵̠̖̰̞̞͖͕̭͙͌̓̋͂̿̂͋̾̇̚͠ͅõ̴͚̌̐̉̍̎͒͠u̴̢̨̘͙͖̮̫̟̝̣͖̰̜̥̿́͋s̸͇̺͈͇̞̺̍̀ ̶̝̜͖͔̦͓̹̠͆͒̿

(candy y̗̳̮̤ͬͫ̂̒ḁ̻̥̭͈͔̟͋͆̒̅n̷͕̖̰̋͛g̋ḁ̢̗̠̖̳͙̆p̥̊̑h̻̙͈̑̿ͨ̽̌ͦ̓a͈͙̤ͤ͂̋̐̽͘ͅm̶̘͙̙̭̝̪̾ͣ͒̈́̀͑b̷ͯ͌i̫̘̦͑͆͂ͤ͝ĺ̳̖͐ͯì̡ͯͭ ͢ȗͧͥ̍͏̺m̬͋͌ͩȁ̵̲͕̀͑̋ͣn͇̥̬̳̎̋̄̔̓͗ͮͅy̱̺̲͗ͨ̊͐͑̽e̯̞ͫͧͤͦn̻̯̑̽̔̍ͅe͓̩̦̦̞̖ͪ́ͥͪ͂̚ͅ ̲̥͈̮̩̉̔̽ͅt̘͐̎ͨ̊ͦ͢ə̙̪̭̪͕̲̐ͬ͒ͧ͑͗c͉̥͙̺͍̥ͪ͟h͚̻̍͒̄i̼̖̤̜̎ͣ̓̅̊z͓̊̍ͥ̉̃a͉̗̤͎̪͓͋͌t̗͖͍̖͂̌̐̆ıͥ̓̅̄͌ ̐́̆͒͏̙̦̯̮͚̲r̷̡̡͎͙͔̰̮̺̯̫̮̈͐̎̔̃̑͠e̸̜̮̺͍̺̱͕͈̻͛̐̆͗̈́̋̋͌̈́̌͝s̴̘̳̱̞̹͈̅̌͂̂̅o̶̱̤͛ͅù̴͔̜̳r̵̛͔̭̽̀ç̷͉̮̯̤͎̳̲̝̱̺͉̲͓͒̚͠ͅe̶͕̱͎͉͚̲̥̫̹̯͓̽̊͋̽̔͛̿̾͌̂͂͒͌̍̊͜ ̴̢̢̨͔͕̣͖̝̩͓̠͎̙̱̼͒̑̌ ̫̠̪̘̯̲ͭ̇͊̄ͧä͚̖͖̖̫́̄͞ȕạ̴̲̏͋ͩ͑̔̾̚l̴̤͓̤̿͗ͨa͎͚ͩ͋̽̋̊͠

wrapper **b̢͈e̮͓̦̟͚ͨ͒ͤ͌ͤͧ͢w̴̘̥̱̭̥͕͛͗͗͌̉ͅo̖̯͔̘͚͑̇ͣ̇̎͆n͖͕̬͍̾̆͒͑͂ͯ͟ň̹̼̩̮̓̀̀ͬͭ͐͘ȅ͈̥̟͈͇̈́̉͢r̡͍̞̗͈͎̜͔ͮ̓̀e͎̝ͧ̆̀͢n͇̜ ͤͮͨͫ̿m̧͈͓̺͆̊̾ͪ̋ͅa̽ͦ̅͢n̹͕̩̙̣̄͗ͦ̀ͥͦͫͅü̖̳̞͕ͦ͊̃̄̑ͤf̱̤̈̉ͧ̋̄̍a͔̻̰c̘̳̠͎̭ͮ͆t̮̟͕͙͙̂u̗̤̗̝̟͒͆r̪͇̦̼̭͓͊ͪ̓ͅê͉̤̮̮͎̿͐r̪̺̠͍̼ͤ̇̏̿̂ͤ ̄ͫ̀̊͑̚n̮̩̬̬̣̺̤aͩͤ̊̌̋ͥ̌͏s̤̒̃̈̍̇d͉̱a̭͉͉͕̗̦̤͆̑ͬ̌̄ͣy̰̠̱͙͉͓͈̐͆͋̎i̗͖͖̜͙̙̬ͯ̿̓̿̀ͤn̥͕͍̘͐̂ͩͯ̊̓ͪ ͏͎̼ͅi͇̞ͣ͋̓n̿ͬt̺̘̳̉ͨ̓̑̿̾e̻̟͇͊ͪ͗ṋ̰͈̞͇̘t̩͊̎͌ͦ̊i̡̲̬͈̿͊ͧ͛̌ͮǫ̰̣͓̞͒̎͒̊̀̎͋ṇ̾͗͒͊̈̕ ̰̜̫͐ͮ͜** **沉** **̡̬͉͍͕͔** **思** **̡̝̲̤͕͔̓ ̜̠̹̗̠̖̬̇m̞͠a͕͐̂ͥͥͣ͑ͪt̖̪̰͙͈̞̻͌ͮ̊́͝a̫̩̔̄͡g͔̫̾i̶̳̽ͮͤ̍͗̀̿ ̧̝̹̖̰̯͙͍k̝̭̯o̷̰̱͙̗ͩ̊̏̉͌ͩ̚n͖̗̹s̱̮͙̓̒ͧ͑̓e̽k̻̠͉͙ͧ͌ͣv̶̥̺̻͕͚͕̟̌͗͊e͎͓̳̪̟̜ͦͫ̋͐͌ͩṇ̝͇͈̻͚̋͞cͣ̉̿̈́̃̍̽å̳̚ ̪͋͢ͅ** **อ** **͇̗̲ͨ͐** **ย** **̙̳̃̽̌̑̓ͦ** **่** **̖̺̤̩̅͐** **า** **̹̟̫͒̃̋̿̆͑ͪ** **ง** **̡̺̞̹** **ช** **͈̳̠̦̰͎͓̈̏̒͞** **ั** **̝͙̹̗͉̊̍́͌̔̌̔** **ด** **̞͓** **เ** **̼̲̞̥̰̲̹͌ͫ̇** **จ** **̹̣͕̹̀͗̈́ͅ** **น** **̵̿͗̏ ̰̙͒è͎͍͑ͨͪ͛i̶̝̝̍̌ͯ̉̂g̭ͦ̓̉̐ͅḭ̞̯̟̽́͒̿ͬnn͝e̪̰̹̙͓̺ͦ̈́ă̰̦̬̩̞̣͍c͍̘̿͐̎͒̔̃̾ḥ̣̽̚**

aggressively **ఆ** **̱ͪ̕** **త** **͏̹̲̳̻̫͖̲** **్** **͙̠̹̈́ͪ̔̚ͅ** **ర** **̶̺̱̹̩̪̙** **ు** **͕͈͉̤̞ͪͮ̐͑̏̿͞** **త** **̠͇́̀̽ ̣͎̻s̤̯̯̻ͨ̎ͩ̄ì̖̦̭͑̈́ͫͧͬ̓ͤ͠o̚̚b͈̲̿̈̌h̳̩̟̖̝̤̝ͭ͒a̡̺͓l̠̻ͪ̏ͧͩ̎͛͌t͊ͅa̻̺̳̻̥͊̇ͭ̍̈́̚ ̪̥̄ͧ͌v̶̰̳̬̯̂ͩ̃̓͋̎ͅe͉͈̦̦̎̐̑̌ð̬̝̗͔̻̥̏ͦ̐m̨͙̤̗̥͔̦̝͒á̹̙̘̣̼ͤ̋̅ͪͬ͋l̡͓̿͌ͨͣͪ̈̚ ͈̖̪̦̼ͩ̎̀v̨̾e̺͎͍̰͈̮̪͒̄̈̓̓̚r̨d͕͙͈ä̶͈͙̤ͭc̶̪ͥ̎̒̔ͪͯ̄ḣ̖̩̣͚̻͊t͇̘̞̲̫̄ͫ͐̑̂͊ͥe͎̫ͥ̒̌̈́ͤ͌g̣͉̞̗͒͋ͨͫt̝͓̠̀͑͊ ͍͖̈́̇z͑̐̏̐ȇ͍̦͌ͣ͠n͍͔̮ͯͅg̬̩̳̤̯͓ͪ̾̂͛̋į͎͎͖̲̬̞̿ͩ͂͒l̢̮̝̭͙̝̝̤̑́ͯd͈̫̳̭̍̆̒̓͌̏a̭͙͇̖͔̭ͣ̓̏͛̍n̯͉͔̫̙̤̣͋̈́ͬ̔͂ͨͬ ̡̳͔͚̰͙̫͚̐ͧ̇̃r̹̾ͮ̇̀̏ú̟̤̹̖̰̙͎l̥̖̼̹͕̘ͦ͂ͫ̃́͘ͅl̽҉͉̬͎̼͖̟ã̬̦̬͚̖͔͋ͬ ͚̻̦̙̂̓̈́ͫз̯̟̰͈͈̥̯͐͘а̮̣̜͇̰͛͛͑̊͊͢с̤̟̝̘̻̲͊̓̂ͬл̰͚̱̺̞ͥͅу͕̟̓͒̆͡г̳̭̟̭ͩо̙͍̦ͤͥͮ̍̊̚̕в̖̤̗̾ͥ̔̉ͪу̯̠̰̮ͤͨͪ̅͑ͤю̧̱̠̗̇̔̉̍̍т͇͇̍͟ь̪̖͍̰͇̐̅͆̕ͅ**

crinkling)

 **n̠̪̗̉̈͊̊͘ͅg̘̗͙̞̹̿ͥ͡o̪͇̱͇̹̟͔͌ͩk͚̻̤͇͙̻̖ͨ́ͫ̽ͧ̓̄͠û̻̙̩̙̖͊͋s͑̑̆͛̏̌͡e̤̺b̜̥̹͙̟̅ͮͫ̑͘e̬͍͈̩̘ǹ̵̹͙̙̲ͧz̙͖̙̞̻̣̝a̴̲͚̣ͩ̽͊̆̇ẏ̉͏̼̠̱̱͔̙̮oͤͩ̏̃͂̍ ̰͈̌̓ͪ̏͠z͕̖̳̱͚̣̤̔é͈̕i̖̮͈͖̟e̢͙̲̯̳͎̺͓ͧ͑ͤ͆n͉̋͋͆ ̺̠̰͇̟̙̩͝n̝͇̪̣̞͕͔ͦͨ̔ͭ̄͞a͓̅̚ ͒ͦcͫh̪̰̜͚̣͎̼ͥ́̐ͩ̓ͭa̘͎͖̞̭͔͢d̔a͉̱̤̭̱̩̽͑ͬ̆̚͜ͅl̛̤̺͓̱̞͎̊ͣ̌ ̭̰͇̟̰̫͐ͅtͫr̥̕o͓̓͆ͧ̆̅ͮ̌m̷̝ͣ̾̔ ̺̥̙̼̞̞̾ͥͪ̉ͥ͗͆о̝̎͒̓͌̊͜т̒̆̓͋ͪ̐̓о͈͍ͅч̦͖̌̾ͧ̔ͬ̃̈и͐̆̂͑҉̜̹͔̳ͅт̲̖̹̬̞͇̓̅и͙͈̜̲̬͙̙̅̇̑ͬ̍̓͜ ͈̿͗ͦͮ͑͐͋s͇̤̰̙̭͔ͩ͡v̷̹͙̈́æ̋ͫr̝̻̙̰͋t̠̺̜͔̬̮̣̔ͩͯ̾̆͒ ̡̠̄̀ͪͯ̅ͮ̿i̭̮͕̱ͯͭͤ̈́͗͗n̖̦̬̞̫̦͐̽ͣ̍̐t̙e̯ͪ̑̎ͮͥ̂ͥr̠̘a̒͋̿͒͌̐ͪc̢ͅtͭ̃ͧ̔͂̀ͩi̥ͣ̓ͥo͔̠̦̪ͫ͆͆̎͌nͧ͡ ̫͈͎͔̝͖̎̀ḇͮa̺̼̮̙̜̅̄̇̅͛̚l̵̪gͧͫ̊͊ͭ͛ͤ҉̪ȋ̘̹͋̿́r̰t̬̗͉̙i̭̱͔͍̓ͪ̋̅̂͑ͫn͋̾̌̑̅ ͓̝͇͎͗̋̈́̽͠ر̛͚̉͌ک̘͎̭̠̽و͖̥̘̃͑ͦ̓̅ ̃̇̄̑҉͔f̽͋̆ͪ̌ͫ͂o̻͇̕rͨ̑ͦ̾̎̎t̜̣̞ͭ̀ȃ̫̈́̅̾ņ̞̤̼̣͙̏̾͗̌̔a̗͚̅͒̃c͈̞͈͎̙̳̬̔͜h̗̼̭̩̻̖͉̏͜ ͚͖̥̰͟ĉ̢̺͚͖ͯ͛͒͆h̻͍͓̱̦͗ͦͥ̉͂̒͡a̖̭̟̘̹͉ͮ̈́̊ͪ̽͝p̹̞͖̰̙̂̈́̾͠t̘͔̺͒e̸̺̖̺̜̞̥͕r̝̙̳̜͔̯͕ͮ͂̊̌ͯ͊̌ ͫ̋̈̔҉̠c͉̱̫ä͉̫̱̤̥̺͊ͅr̥̰͎ͬ̈ͤ̇ͩr̟͔̗̝̝̮ͨ̑̒ͧͩͦi̢̗̳̘̺̅̄ͭ͑̀̎ͣn̯̮̱̘͕͡h̨̠͚͕̩͇̟ͤ͑o̟̫̓̊͒ͬ̈́͂͟ ̟̼̣̒̈̇͌̀ͬ̈́گ͊ͮ͛͛͌ͩ͞ھ͙͈̑ٽ̃́ͧ̅̍̓͐͏̭͈̖̖̬̹ا̫̍ي͇̟̣͗͋̆̈و̬͙̫̫͔̰̥͛̌̀ ̑̅҉̼͉̜̦̱̖** **̫͔͙̣͊̆̋͑ ̭̰͑e̲̯͎̙͚̱̓ͬ͗ͨ̓͒̕f͂̓ͪ̋̿̏͛i̧͓̤͍̝̔ͦ͋k̤̭͔̻a̺̣̮͕̟͒ ̠̯̦̣̗̗̒ͯͅfͧ̓ͫ̎̄͋͏a̠̮̜̫̭̔͂̐ͦͭ͋͌͞a͖̖͂m̼̖̖̠͒̍a͓̫̞̤̭̠͔͑ͣ́ͬ̇͠ḷ͖̮̩͔̲̀̒̌̀ͯ̓ͯͅo̪͇̻̕s̛̤͈͙̄i͙̙̦͆́͐̂̽ͭ̒á̜̞͇͙̰̦̫ͫ̒͑́͂ ̗̼̮̺ͣ̀̈́͋͗ḧ̨̪͕̮̘͍é͍̟̔̈i̡̬ͨe̳̍̑͒̈͊̑ͯ͞re̒̐̅̓ͣ́̈́͏̮͎̗̱̰̲̪ń̇ͣ̿ ͈̤̞̖̊̅ͭ̽̚gͪ̆i̠̱͍͘ȑ̞̫̹̯̳͙͙̆͂ͣ̂t͎̥͙̥̖͗̆̿͛̉͜i̲̟͔̞̞̲̜n̙̭͖̭͚̿̒̀ ̹̣͙̺̻͍̝̔x̔̈ͣ͆ͯͩ́û̀͞y͕͇̯̮̅ͫ͋ͨ̾̊̽a͔͈̯̱͔̽̅̈ͬ́̔͢b̲̤̖̆͒ͩ̓̈ͪû̪̓͊͋̂͑̃n̶͎̭̫͇̜̟̙̉̍̔̄͐̆ ̰̀V̨i̩͍͛͞s̶̳i̺̳ͣ̊̀ͭ̾͌͑t̬͖͖͔̩ͣ̓ͬa̬̪̠ͬͥͩ̀̓̏ ͉̺̪̥͚̀vͫ͒͊̋ͦḯ̞ͧ͒͋͠ð̙̈́ͤ̃̀́͘g͇͚͖̤̣̜ẹ̊̽͡r̺͌̑̎̿͡ð̇ͦ҉ ͚̺͒͗̐ͬ͘y̲̘̟ͤͤ̔͊ͮ͢o͙̒̉̈̓̇̊̚͞y̠ͫͧ̓̚̕iͫ̊ͮͅk͙̼̬͓͍̈́͆̅̈͌͊ͭ͡e̫̼̠̤̱̫ͧͮk̢͖̝̮̿̄ͫͯ͛ͅa͉̙̖̮̯͂͌͌ͭ̆ͪ ̺͇̙̜̂̿̽̈́v̧e͓͎̺͕̘̾͗ͨ̚r̟̹̪̝̤̘͔̔s̯͍̦̗̭̱̹i͖̫̯̓̽́̐o̬͚̥͔̮͓̖̒̇ͪ̈́͘nͮ͆҉̠̺̭̗ ̠̗̯̠͚̭̗͒̀r̸̭̦̝ͣe̲͔̻͉͆̽̈́͘ͅp͙̝̻͚̪͙͢ͅṵ̗̓͐ͨ͆̈́ͭ͜ț̸̤̻̪̪͌͊̃a̗͞t̳̲̺̫̪͈̩̋ͯ̆ͦ͆̇̚i͙̰̤̗̫̦̣̋͐͛ͪ̾̌̑o̖̼̹͍̔̈͗͊͑͜n̪̞͚̗̰̦̫̄͗ͣ ͎̫͖̽̾** **వ** **ͨ** **ి** **̘̘͈͚̊̐̐ͪ͠** **ద** **͙͎͈̗͙͍ͧ̍̄́** **్** **ͮͧ͌ͩ͆̈́** **య** **̼͇̫̒̽** **ు** **̜̺̬͎͎̔ͥ̚** **త** **̰͎̣͇͓̀͐̂ͭ͒͟** **్** **̢ͥ̂͊͑̒ ̙̐ͨ͂ͥ̂͂ͨ͠e̩̭̗͛̑ͅu̱͚̠̓̉̓-̺̖d͓͍̫͙̩̬͓̅ͩǫ̟̱͎̀ͨ̓ͣc̣̺̮̝͙̋ḣ͉̼̯̯͕̎͌ͪͨ̚a̖͖̖͍͚͚͕͆͗̎̚s͂͒̄͒a̵̦͓c̊̿͑̋̾͑̓͏̗͖̙͔̪̱̲h҉̟͈̘̭ ͎̼͈̱̽́ͥͫͥͭ͡ĉ̺̟̳̼̳̓̈́̋ͮ͢r͆̈̒͂͛ͭ҉͎̯̙̙̟u͏a̗ͥ͌ͮ͝i̶̟̟̭̝͇̪͕ͤ̋̂ͣd̡͕̜̹̹̋̍̌̽ͅͅh̟̲̼͙̝ͫͥ̔͛ͮ͜ ̠͚̮̤̭̌̈́̋n̵̖̥̲͖͓͌ͣ͆͋dͥͮ̏͢iͪͫ҉̮̮̲n̘̟͎̘͍ẽ̘̳̝̾͊͋ḙ̔ͧ̆n̖͇̮̲͈̗̬ͭ̂̓̔̈ͪ͜t͙̒̿̓ͣͣ̅l̜͖̦̊̏͂ͤ̾́ͪ͜o̲̺ͪͩ̋ͤ͊ͣ͒n̯̞̦̫̈́͆̒̉̾̂iͨ̿̂̋ͬ̍͏͈̘̬̦̺ ̵̝͇̼̟ͮͭ̊͛̿ͦͅd̗ͨ͛̒ͮ͑ȅ̪̈́̂̍̋̀ͣn̘̳ͯ̉̔ͭ̌̚t̪̮͖̎͡r̰̺̬͓ͬo̵̲̣͍̩̟̣ͬ̑̒ ͗̎̕l͆ͤͬ̿҉ö̘͓͕͉͓͕́̄̒͆͂̿̄ͅg̷̦͓̹̫͊į̬͕̬̘͗ͪ͒̑ͦͭk̜̣a͚̲̟̦̽̄̇ ̌ͣ̅ͧẹ͉͌͋ͨn͙̫̯̯͛ͩ̒̾̓ͬ͟g̹̯̼̙̙͙̻ͩ̈͑͆̎͋i̞̝̤͉͈ͨͯ̈̐̉͒͜n͉̮͉̱͎̓̒e̩̟͒̏͂͋ͣͮ͠e͑̈̌̇͛̂҉͉̱͓̞̲̱̙r̸͙̤̺̆̊͊͆ȋ͉͖̼̜̻̺̕n̡̝g͔͊ ͕̘͍̭̼̰ͭͪ̅b̧̮̮ͫ͛e̗̮̙̗̞͚̱̾͐͑͋̒̋͊ļ̺̻̜̰̝̏̽ͩ̋̇̐̀a͈̰͐͟v̗̺͔̞̎ͭ͌̆͠ͅk̻̙̲̙̞͇̇ͬ̅͗̓͗͜ḭ͐ͮ͗͞rͩ͏̭͙̟͙̲̳ǐ̬̣͈̠̚ń̘̬̳͙̭̺̋̂ͧ̚͢ ͙͎̘ǎ̦̱̭̥̤̺͛̀r͍ţ͔ͧi͚̯̰̾ͯ̃̚̚c̦̤̙͛̈́͋̓ͣ̀ͨl͎͇ͤ̉͠ę͕̫̘̃͛̃ͣͬ͑ͫͅ ͚̼̯̭̭̟̍̔̈̉̏̍̿ ̲̩̠̅͐p͚̭̣̝͐̇ͪ͟a͋ͭ̉̇͂ş̲̬͉̙̰͔͑v̶ͪ̿̏ẹ̀̀͊̀͗̐ͯg̒͂͐̋͂ͦ̈́e̪̲̯͉̾̌ͥͪ͊ͯ̍r̨̠͓̜̭ͬ̈́͂̊̀̚̚r̴̦̀î͇͙̓̉ͨ͑ͣͧ ̢̹̣͔̬͖̫͑ͯ͑ͣ̇f̨̫̼͈͆ͦo͊ͥ͑̏r̸͌͐͋̋ͭ̉̿m͂͌̔ͤͦ̒u͍̻̘̠̕l̋̏͋e̵̞̘͖͑̆ͮ̂͂ͤkͧͨ͐͏̻̥͔̰̫i͉̭̰ͬͭ̌̔̆̈r͓̦i̪̬̺͑̓ṉ̡̺̠͇̱ͥ͋̎ͅ ̋ͨ̎h̠̲͚͍͇̪̃̂̅̍ͧ̑ͯî̉̂̅ͣ͐ͬs̖ͧͫ ͉͓̬̔̈́ď̹͉͔͎̯̈́̋ͩẹ̞͎̭̞͔̬n̮̹͊̅͂́͟ͅs̵̥ī̺̜̰̳̫̔d͇̮̒̀̎͊ͪ̂̚ȧ͙͙̖̊̀ͬd̃̀̋̚e̺̹̖̩͇̥̖ͩ͌̇̐̿͛̾͟ ͇̟̭̺̱͎i͔̫̱̻̽̇ͫ͌ͨ͑n̤̮̮̯̰̦͇̄̎̍̎̀͐͡ṯ̆ͦ͛̄ê̙̣͕̥̩̋͗͛rͪͭͨͭń̪͖̖̽̃ͫ͘e̡̟͎̝̍̆̏͗͑ͯ̓t̸̖͓͖̳̞̲͛̌̎̅͊͗̓ ̂̈́҉͍̼̩̝ṿ̼̣͋̅̌͊̓̽e̜̳͕̹̻ͭ̀f͓͓̫̦̽ͨ̍́͋j̣͈̠̹̱a̷̱̜ͣ ̳̞̹̾о̣̱̘͙̲̲̆б̥̤̱͛̋̎͞ͅ’̛̗͆͐̈́͆ͨє̬̬̒̒к̰̮̪̳͖̭̥̓̊ͭ͊ͫт̬̖̤̜̮̙̭̌ ̬͙ͬͩ̈́͋͘d̻̞ͯͭͣa̵̱̞ͥ̾n̮̺̭̥͎̳̋ͪ̒ͦ̍̎͢ẑ̶͔͉̺͉͍̩̝ͫ̾e̫͙̹̬͐ͤ͠n̯͖ͦ͊ͪ͆̔̓͢ ̬̝k̖̲̯̬͇̻͊͒w̖̭͙̗ͬ̆̋ͨ̈́e̟͊͌z͚͉̩̰̏̏͋̈́ͤ̂ǫ͇̙̪͔́p̲̝͆̃̐ͥ͆o͖̒̊ͯ̌͐̀ͅl͚͖͚͈̘̣̰̄͛̔̇ͯ͌ỉ̫̘̊ͅt͖̘̫̠̰̼̹ͤi̳͈̭̝̱̣͓͊̌͒͑̾ͫͭḳ̥͓̅͂̀o̊ͯͬͥ̀̍ ̶̬͕̱̺̼r̺͖͝i̪̖͈͙ͅv̩̻̿̽̄ͨͣ̏͠e̺̮̮ͪͧ̂̾͆r̳̞͕̎ͪ̑ͭͧ ͗s̪̩͖̠͢ͅt̞̯̦̗͍̟͈ͣr̯̥̩̼̺͚͎ͤ́̂̊ͩ͗̿͘ę͉̰̞̺̣̘ͫͭ̈ͅc͎͙̪̳̻̤͝k̠̯͕͙̘ͩ̈̾̃͘e̦̪͚̬͒̓ͤ̌̑͒̿n͚͖̱̗̪ͣͭ͌ ͕̤̥̩̫̠ͧͨͤ̑͒͑س̲̯̻̯̉̚ل̶͇̻̤̮̻̞̫́ͨي̬̳͙̈͐ͨͅم̾͌ͨ҉͉̠̺̱͎̹͍ ̮͎͓͠c̮̯̮ͫ͐͗ò͔̩͞m̰͈̗̞̙̖͐ͨ͒ͦpͧ̾̈ͧͭͬl̻̭̼͙̻̜ͥͫ͐̃ạͭ̉ͧ̑̉̀̂i̱͓ͦͫ̎̓̈́̔ͯn͚͛̌̊̃̉ͣt͂͐ͧ͌̋͐҉̖͍̝ ̨̻̯̭͇̹̻̤͑̒̀ͩ**

_(scattered,_

_uncertain_

_applause)_


End file.
